


The Night Is Still Young

by captainfeathers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainfeathers/pseuds/captainfeathers
Summary: You and the whole Avengers gang are having a movie night and everyone but Steve leaves after the first movie. He ends up giving you a massage, and well, you can just guess what happens afterwards…





	The Night Is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic I’ve ever written and first fic I’ve ever published! I've thought about publishing this for nearly two years, and finally got the balls to really do it. Good to mention that english isn't my first language, so please do notify me if there's any mistakes or something, since the story is completely unbeta'd. I apologize if Steve seems ooc, turs out that fanfiction is very challenging to write.

“Oh please that isn’t even realistic!” Tony laughs when the main pair on the big tv screen runs for each others arms in the rain and kiss deeply.  
“SHUT UP TONY!” Natasha slaps him in the forearm and everyone looks at Tony with a deadly gaze.  
“Ouch, okay okay I’ll shut up,” he answers and starts to pout like a little boy who didn’t get a cookie from mommy.

Everyone in the Stark Tower had gathered to watch movies, mainly ‘cause they wanted to do something together but no one really were excited about Tony’s “partying until dawn” idea. So your idea of a movie night sounded the best of them all. The first movie was near the end. Tony sat in the armchair with, of course, glass of whiskey and in the other armchair were Loki, sitting with his arms crossed and looking really fed up with all this stupid Midgardian thing, even though that was in fact his normal face. At the sofa Natasha was snuggling into Clint’s chest under his arm, and Thor, Sam, Bruce, Steve and you were just sitting as individuals and enjoying the movie.

As the credits started to roll the gang looked bit tired and basically everyone got up saying good night and stormed off before you could even answer. You still knew that Tony nor Bruce didn’t go to sleep, they were definitely heading to the lab. You sighed and since you didn’t feel tired, decided to watch another movie. Only now you turned your head back to the tv where the credits were rolling, and noticed that not everyone had left. Steve still sat in the other end of the sofa.  
“I’m not feeling tired, what about you?”, he asked.  
“No not really, you up for another movie?”, you asked with lazy smile.  
“Yeah sure, maybe Star Wars? I still haven’t seen it.”  
“Really Steve, what are you doing with your life when we aren’t in a battle? Just working out those abs?”, you questioned eyebrows high and with a small laugh.  
“Well these abs don’t work themselves!”, he answered laughing and tapping his stomach through the white t-shirt. You laughed more and got up from the sofa to change the movie. When the movie started to roll you got up from the floor where you had sat and headed to Steve. Just before the sofa you stumbled to the carpet and lost your balance. You fell towards Steve but of course he catches you with a grip from your shoulder and arm, and suddenly your faces were close to each other. Not too close but close enough to build tension. You stared into his blue eyes, took a sharp breath and time seemed to slow down so the moment that felt like 2 hours, was probably only 2 seconds long.  
“Oh, thanks...” you straightened your back as quickly as possible and sat next to him while brushing your fallen hair back to it’s place.  
“Anytime darling,” he answered looking at you with that cute half smile. Just that and he calling you a darling made your knees go weak. In your mind you quietly thanked the God you were already sitting.

As the movie reached halfway, you were curled up against Steve’s chest. You could smell his scent and you still kind of felt his tight grip on your arm. You two really didn’t comment anything about the movie or talked to each other, you just were. But it felt good. So you just enjoyed the good feeling and the warmth which Steve was radiating. But then you noticed that your shoulder muscles were sore, probably combination from yesterday’s training and shitty sleeping position. So you got an idea.  
“Steve...”  
“Yeah...” he asked hazily.  
“Could you give me a massage?”  
“Sorry what?”, you could imagine the confusion in his face even though you weren’t looking at it.  
“Yeah, you know, a massage. My shoulders are aching!”  
“Umm yeah I think so, sit between my legs,” he answered hesitantly.  
“Just say if I press too hard, I haven’t given a massage in like… forever?”, he said with a bit of laugh and started to rub his hands over your shoulders in circling motion.  
“Of course, I don’t think you could hur.. oh yes right there,” you practically moaned out. Steve caught the spot and kept the steady rhythm up which felt just amazing. You continued the little moans and felt your cheeks get hotter and you were sure that Steve was blushing furiously too because of the moans you made. You couldn’t really concentrate onto the movie anymore. The only sound you heard was your own blood rushing in your head and the only thing you could think was how good Steve’s hands felt. He continued for about 5 minutes and slowly your moans faded away when your shoulders started to relax a bit.

“Thanks Steve, that’s enough. Where in the hell you learned to massage so well?”, you requested from him eyes closed, while rubbing your neck and trying to speak clearly but your mind was so baffled you couldn’t really think straight.  
“Oh I don’t know, sorry Y/N, I think I’m going to the bed now, I’m feeling little...” he blurted out in a hurry, but you managed to interrupt him.  
“Hold on, you aren’t going anywhere, the movies only halfway!”, you got up on your knees and turned to face him.  
“Sorry Y/N, I really want to go to sleep, it’s just that…”, and the same second he realized you were staring at his crotch, where his grey sweatpants had created a not so invisible tent. Steve’s face turned dark red and he hid it in his hands, while muttering something unaudible. You just stared Steve in mild shock with dark red face and wide eyes. “What? Why? Because of me? No don’t be silly it couldn’t be… or could it?” You thought in your head. Then you turned your head away and chuckled a little. You didn’t mean to do that but you sort of did. Steve looked you with so much embarrassment and panic in his eyes you chuckled again.  
“Oh my god Y/N, I’m so sorry ! I didn’t mean to, it just happened because you were moaning and it’s hot in here and I kind of fancy you and…”, he rambled. Your eyes widened, at least you thought they did, ‘cause the panic in Steve’s eyes grew.  
“No I didn’t mean to say that, forgive me, I’m just a rambling and this isn’t helping at all so I’m heading to bed now and we can forget that this whole thing happened!”, he started to get up but you were quicker. You stood up and grabbed his shoulders, and although he were stronger than you, you managed to push him back to the sofa.  
“What, why won’t you let me leave? Isn’t this situation horrible enough!” he shot a worried look on your eyes, but you were just smiling back. Before he could continue you grabbed his forearms and looked in to his eyes.  
“Now, Steve, please do shut up and let me talk,” you started.  
“First, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Second, I’m not going to hate you, and third, I kinda like you too.”  
“No but Y/N... Wait what did you say?”, he asked with really confused look on his face.  
“You heard me Captain.” He gulped.  
“Now, the night is still young, so let me return the favour. Massage for massage… well, kinda,” you stated as you lowered back onto your knees, pierced your eyes into his and smirked mischievously, while you brought your hands to the front of his pants. You heard him gulp again.

“No, Y/N, darling, you really don’t have to…”, and then he took a sharp breath. You had started to palm the hardened dick through the material of his pants, as you watched his reaction to your touch. He let out the tiniest of groans and again his cheeks shot back to the bright red colour.  
“Does this feel good? What if I add a bit of pressure?”, you questioned him. You pressed the dicks outline, and he hissed and dropped his head back. You smiled to the reaction and moved your hands to the band of his sweatpants. Slowly you pulled them down, he lifting his ass a little to ease the progress.  
“So the world famous Captain America goes commando? Surprising…”, you smirked again and in quick moment took the already hard dick into your hand. Before he could say anything, you had your lips around it and had started to bop your head slowly.  
“God, Y/N, don’t stop…”, was the only thing he managed to say between shallow breaths. You smiled against the figure of his dick and speeded up the bopping. You glanced up to just to meet his lust filled dark eyes. You felt a pool of heat starting to grow in your lower abdomen. “Fuck what just a stare can do.” You slowed your rhythm and then stopped. You allowed some of your spit to dripple out of your mouth and drip down the rest of his dick, hoping it would look more hot than gross.  
“Fuck, Y/N, you look so hot like that,” and you felt a little stab of pride deep inside of you. You had made him curse, and that if nothing was really rare.  
“Language,” you chuckled as you were imitating him. Now with all the spit as lube you continued bopping your head, with more speed than the previous time. You noticed that he still held his hands tightly next to himself.  
“You know you’re allowed to touch me,” you mentioned and with that said, Steve grabbed your beautiful H/C hair and grunted loudly when you shoved the dick so deep into your mouth it touched the back of your throat. You made few gagging sounds but Steve didn’t really care, he clearly enjoyed it, and that was all what you wanted. You now bopped your head fast, Steve’s hand still in your hair. You could feel muscles in his thighs tense.

“Jesus Christ Y/N, please stop before I can’t control myself… your mouth feels so good… but I want to have you… now,” he demanded between breaths and with a low voice, of course you had to obey. You stood up, bit of saliva dripping down your chin. You wiped the spit away with your hand and you lowered yourself to give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
“You have too much clothing on for my liking,” you whispered into his ear.  
“So do you,” he continued as he stood up from the sofa and threw his shirt to God knows where. Oh how many times you’d dreamed to touch that body and how many times you’d get off with this exact man in your daydreams. And there he stood, right in front of you, shirtless, pants half off and nothing but pure lust in his eyes. And he said he wanted you. Well this went better than planned. Your thoughts were interrupted by Steve’s voice.

“You know what a tease you are, darling? In these short skirts and too open shirt collars you’re wearing all the time. Not very decent for a young, pretty woman like you. You make all the men go crazy around you, I still don’t understand how Tony hasn’t laid a finger on you,” he thought aloud pressing his torso onto yours and lifting up your black skirt and revealing your F/C lace panties to him.  
“Well, I have a certain taste of men. Army guys, bit old-fashioned and most definitely blonde,” you answered with a little smirk on your lips, while taking his dick in your hand and starting to stroke gently. But as quick as you had your hand on him, he grabbed it with his own and gave you a warning look.  
“No no, now it’s your turn. Gentleman always makes sure the lady is satisfied first,” he grinned smugly, in a way you definitely were not used to. You shivered with anticipation as his other hand travelled up your back under your white top, and as the other started gently stroking the fabric of your panties. You moaned involuntary and he pierced his eyes to your own. Your faces were hovering close to each other, foreheads touching and lips almost making contact. You felt his breath on your face and it smelled like peppermint toothpaste. You really wanted to tease him and not to give him your soft whimpers or the taste of your lips, but tension was coming so overwhelming you couldn’t resist yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't I terrible for leaving it to hang like that? I sure am. I never really got the inspiration to continue the story, so if you did like it, let me know! Maybe I'll write another chapter, who knows...


End file.
